


Feelings Set Ablaze

by kumatitty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers, blazamy are in LOVE, blaze's first sleepover!!, cream isnt very important but shes still Baby, girls....., sonic is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: “Hey, Blaze?”The other made some sort of affirming noise after a few seconds.Silence enveloped them both again. That was, until Blaze rustled a bit and rolled over to face Amy—the moonlight reflecting across her sharp eyes. She felt herself grow warm at the sight.“Yes, Amy?”She took another moment before responding quietly.“We didn’t play any sleepover games.”
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Feelings Set Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> i love blazamy so much... this fic took me a whole month to write so id really appreciate if you guys sent in comments or kudosed it!! <3  
> -jay

“‘M getting tired, can we sleep now?”

Blaze looked down at the child in her lap, noticing the way her eyes were lidded and pout sitting on her lips. A soft smile bloomed upon her features unbeknownst to herself as she stared further into Cream’s pleading eyes, cooing silently at the precious sight in front of her. However, she was a second too late to responding, but it didn’t matter as someone had already beat her to speaking.

“Of course, Cream,” Amy spoke, getting up from next to Blaze and taking the bunny into her arms. “C’mon, let’s get you tucked in.”

Blaze made eye contact with Amy—her eyes sparkled beautifully in the night— before eventually tearing her gaze away, cheeks warming slightly and ponytail flaring a bit. With her hand, she beckoned Amy to follow her throughout the large halls of the castle.

The castle was daunting at night for those who hadn’t been there before. The large halls were hit with beams of the moonlight, white marble on the floor and walls seeming to glow amidst it all. Designs etched into the wall appeared to stare down judgingly, eyes following every movement that was made in the long halls. What was once a bright castle in the daylight turned into an eerie wonderland of the night. 

Despite the eerie feeling for newcomers, Blaze basked in the feeling of the castle’s nighttime. It was almost calming, a paradise to escape to from the bright rays of sunshine during the daytime. She could walk out without heels and a formal outfit—a t-shirt and slippers would be fine. She felt the way the castle spoke in the hushed whispers of the night and accepted them, getting every chance she could to soak in the feeling. 

Amy trailed not so far behind her, ever so lightly rubbing circles into Cream’s back and hearing soft snores come from next to her shoulder. She couldn’t help but grin at Blaze in front of her—she’d noticed her shoulders always stiff and her heels making her much taller than she actually was. In the daytime, her presence was much more commanding, regal, _sharp_ ; she was a _princess_. But here, in the soft lullabies of the night, Blaze was a softer, down-to-Earth, fluffy person; just as everyone else was. She was just Blaze, her friend (and maybe a little more). Although Amy could only see her back as she led throughout the winding walls, she couldn’t help but admire the way her fur fluffed up slightly; it was much more natural like this. Her ponytail, always stuck up, was now looser, falling to her back and revealing her slightly wavy fur. (She’d never admit it, but she wished to style and run her fingers through Blaze’s fur.)

“Here’s my quarters, or, um, my room,” She murmured, blinking Amy out of her thoughts as she opened the door.

She quickly stepped in, arms getting a little sore from carrying Cream around. Amy took in the room around her, gasping quietly as she noticed the scale of it all. 

“Wow, this is straight out of a fairytale,” she whispered, mainly to herself. Blaze’s cheeks flared at that. 

“Um, the bed can fit us all,” Amy turned to face Blaze, frowning as Blaze didn’t meet her gaze. “I can always sleep on the floor if it makes you uncomfortable. There are sleeping bags I can retrieve from the storage if you’d like—”

“It’s fine,” She cut her off with a wave of her free hand, “Let’s both sleep on the floor—how about leaving the big bed to Cream? Let her live out the princess dream.”

Amy reveled in the way Blaze giggled at that, turning back to face her with a smile on her lips. The sight made her heart beat a little faster; she couldn’t do anything except giggle along with her. Their laughter eventually died out, however, Amy continued to stare at her, unable to stop finding new and small details Blaze had. She quickly broke out of her trance as Cream mumbled something in her sleep, shifting around a little in her arms. 

Gently, she tiptoed her way to the large bed, pushing the blankets back for a second before laying Cream down in the middle, head propped up on one of the larger pillows. Pulling the blanket back over her body, she couldn’t help but sit at the edge of the bed for just a moment, feeling warmth evelop her at the sight of Cream sleeping so soundly. 

Eventually, she tore her eyes away from the girl and turned towards Blaze. She took note of the way Blaze’s eyes glinted with something in them, however, she was unable to identify the exact emotion in them—was it pride? Joy? Longing?

“I’ll go and get us some of the sleeping bags, it will only take a little.”

Amy gave her a thumbs up, watching as she left the room and shut the door behind her. She let out a faint groan, taking a pillow from the bed and stuffing her face into it as she tried to forget how awkward she would’ve seemed earlier. Amy couldn’t help the way she had a rosy red dusted on her cheeks everytime she had been around the other—hearing her small voice and her giggles was just enough to set her feelings ablaze. 

But those feelings scared Amy. She knew her feelings could be intense—everyone could see that in her previous crush— but she didn’t want it to go overboard. She hoped these feelings of hers would die down soon, it wouldn’t help to spiral out of control and embarrass herself once again. Also, Blaze was a princess,, which made things a lot harder than they had to be, really.

“Amy? I’m back, are you alright?”

She instantly straightened up, turning over to face Blaze with a wobbly smile on her features. She quickly looked down to the two sleeping bags she was carrying in her arms, noting the way they seemed to be unraveled already and somewhat dragging on the floor. Glancing back up at Blaze, she was aware of the bashful expression she carried.

“The sleeping bags must’ve been heavy, sorry for not helping out! Here, let me help.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not a problem.”

The conversation died down after that. The rustling of the sleeping bags being placed on the floor and straightened out echoed throughout the quiet room, as well as the quiet breathing the night provided them with. Both grabbed extra pillows from the bed, placing them in their respective sleeping bags before deciding to fully settle in. 

Amy ended up laying down facing away from Blaze, wrapping her hands around an extra pillow she took. She sneaked a peek over to the other girl, seeing how her back was turned to her as well. Despite wanting not to, she ended up rolling over to face her, hoping the other would roll over too. Silence wrapped them both up in his own blanket, almost daring them to tug it off and rip it apart: she took the challenge.

“Hey, Blaze?”

The other made some sort of affirming noise after a few seconds.

Silence enveloped them both again. That was, until Blaze rustled a bit and rolled over to face Amy—the moonlight reflecting across her sharp eyes. She felt herself grow warm at the sight.

“Yes, Amy?”

She took another moment before responding quietly.

“We didn’t play any sleepover games.”

That was _not_ what she wanted to say.

“Well, I haven’t hosted a sleepover, or really ever had one, so I did not know there were supposed to be games. I apologize.”

“No no no, wait, I didn’t mean to word it like that, ah,” she spoke quickly, flailing her hands around in embarrassment. “It’s just, most people play sleepover games before bed and well, Cream’s out cold and, I don’t know.”

“...Would you like to play them now, then?” Blaze questioned softly.

Amy nodded, not wanting to embarrass herself further while speaking. 

“What… What sleepover games are there?”

“Oh, there are a lot!” She brightened up at the question. “There’s Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, sometimes there are some card games, sometimes you can play 21 Questions, there’s just a lot. I don’t think we can play any physical games though, and Truth or Dare would just be… Truth or Truth.”

“Ah, there are a lot… maybe we could go for something simple, if that’s alright?”

“Of course! Never Have I Ever is pretty simple, same with 21 Questions—which one would you wanna play?”

There was a beat of silence before Blaze spoke, her eyebrows scrunching and tail seeming to swish under the sleeping bag before she responded.

“Never Have I Ever sounds interesting. We could play the other game next time if possible."

Amy smiled, unable to help but feel warm at the mention of a next time. Shaking off those feelings, she began to explain the rules along with small strategies everyone would use; she was now sitting up on the sleeping bag with her extra pillow in her lap. Blaze eventually sat up as well, ears twitching slightly and nodding from time to time while she spoke. 

“So, you get it now, right?”

“Yes. Should I start?” 

“Sure!”

She put up 10 fingers, grinning encouragingly at Blaze.

“Never have I ever… worn a headband.”

“Okay, no, you have to be lying!” Amy pouted, begrudgingly putting down one of her fingers while Blaze just shrugged.

The game continued on from there, both of them trying to purposely get each other out with the knowledge they had on one another. Despite Amy having played the game multiple times, Blaze had been the one to win (and she wouldn't admit that she went a tad bit easy with her). 

"C'mon, rematch! Best out of 3!" 

She tried looking for any sign of discomfort or restlessness with her suggestion, yet all that she was met with was a smug grin and another 10 fingers being propped up. Despite her going a little easier last round, she decided to go full out this time, not wanting to lose again. 

"I win!" she whisper-yelled, beaming with pride.

Blaze was quick to chide her playfully, “There’s still one more round. You did say best out of three, did you not?”

She groaned. “I guess I did. Don’t go all easy on me though! Go crazy with your questions.”

And of course, Amy expected the round to go seamlessly like the last two had been; despite having said to go crazy, she expected it to, overall, just be playful banter in the form of a little game. Maybe she expected too much; her own question had backfired and sent her tumbling into something she hadn’t wanted to think about that day.

“Never have I ever had a crush—at the moment!”

“Hey,” the other pouted, “You’re lying, do you not still have a crush on Sonic?”

The question threw her off guard—on any previous occasion she wouldn’t have hesitated to excitedly express a yes. Those feelings had changed, though, and Amy wasn’t too fond of trying to pinpoint when it had occurred. Especially given new, blooming feelings she didn’t want to acknowledge (but had accepted deep down). 

She forced her shoulders to drop a little, shaking off the question with a, “This isn't about me! C’mon, answer!”

Blaze narrowed her eyes, and Amy could only hope she went along with her (pretty obvious) plan to try to change the topic. She let out a small sigh of relief as Blaze continued on; the glint in Blaze’s eyes seemed to tell Amy that she wasn’t going to give up the topic that easily. 

Regardless, the two went on with the game and thankfully, Amy’s spirits were somewhat revived with her winning. She placed her hands on her hips, smirking as she held her head high and playfully taunted the other.

“Alright, that was fun. But I don’t wanna be up all night.” she spoke quick, already noticing the questioning glint in Blaze’s eyes arise from earlier. “Let’s head to bed, okay? Goodnight Blaze!”

“Alright. Goodnight, Amy.”

She hurriedly snuggled herself in the sleeping bag, letting out a soft sigh at how comfortable it was. Shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath, she hoped to sleep swiftly and with ease. 

Evidently, that wasn’t the case. 

She rustled around every few moments, her mind unable to shut down as she thought back to the previous question. Not to mention just _thinking_ about Blaze herself made her face flush a slightly darker shade of pink. She knew these feelings would burst eventually—and she couldn’t hide them for too long. Amy had to start somewhere.

“I don’t… I don’t like him anymore.”

There were a few beats of silence before she heard a slight rustling. Amy was faced away from Blaze, pillow still in her arms; she couldn’t face her, not when she was officially admitting these thoughts to someone.

“I don’t think my feelings are truly gone.” Her voice was soft. “At least—not the intensity of them, I guess? But the romantic aspect…”

She trailed off, inhaling a shaky breath.

“They were romantic in the past, borderline obsessive—yes, I’m still very ashamed over that—but I don’t think it’s like that anymore. I… I think it’s more admiration-ish now, or something.

I still love him, but it's not a dating kind of love. It’s a different kind of love. Kind of weird how that works—not even two years ago and I’d be horrified at this same thought but… I guess that’s just how it turned out.”

Once again, it was quiet between the two. Nevertheless, it wasn’t a bad silence. Rather, she felt somewhat freed by it all; the admission of these feelings left her feeling lighter. She wasn’t sure if Blaze had actually listened but even then, the night had listened to her and that was really enough for her.

“Feelings change,” the other spoke in a hushed tone—Amy finally had the courage to flip over and face her, “There is nothing wrong with that. I am sorry for even bringing it up, those feelings are for yourself only.”

Amy giggled to herself, noticing Blaze’s twitched ears and moving tail all the while she sported a small pout. 

“No need to apologize, Blaze. It felt nice to get out anyway, thank you for listening.”

“Ah, I am glad I could lend an ear.” Her pout turned upwards slightly, eyes glinting with something Amy was unable to decipher.

Drowsiness caught up with her eventually, yet Amy couldn’t help but continue to stare at the girl in front of her. Maybe her expression was too revealing, maybe her eyes told the other everything she hadn’t said yet. But she couldn’t care less, not when there were unknown words and confessions swirling around in the other’s eyes as well. 

There were still many unspoken words, too many secrets and confessions that weren’t ready to be officially admitted. But it didn’t matter there, where the moonlight illuminated both of them with their fond smiles and tired bodies.

And when Amy eventually felt herself give into the night's soothing lullaby, she found herself excited for the day that those confessions would come to light.


End file.
